Gaming devices comprise both landbased gaming machines and on-line gaming applications.
On a landbased gaming machine a player typically buys credit in a vending point such as a kiosk or automatic vending machine that accepts coins or bills and provides a magnetic ticket. In case that the player wins a certain amount of money he will cash the money by handing in a ticket or an equivalent kind of the winning proof.
In the on-line gaming application the process usually requires on-line purchasing of credit to start the game, and when a player wins a certain amount of money his account will be credited accordingly or he will be credited by using other credit means.
The term on-line gaming applications or on-line gaming session in this description refers to applications wherein a players connects directly to a gaming session such as connecting through the internet (I/T) via a personal computer (PC), mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) etc. This is to be distinguished from landbased gaming machines where optionally a player may play on a gaming server based machine or other type of device that may also be connected to a network such as the (I/T).
While the landbased gaming machines and on-line gaming applications are substantially similar, there is a significant difference in the readiness of people to participate in the two types of gaming sessions.
The main cause for people being reluctant to participate in on-line gaming sessions is the hesitation of many people from disclosing their credit card details over the Internet. However, usually after a first experience with a certain on-line vendor this primary hesitation dissolves.
Thus, the transition of a client from a physical vendor to a first on-line experience constitutes a significant bottleneck.
There is therefore a need to attract participants of land based gaining machines to get a primary experience with on-line gaming applications.